¿Dónde estan mis guantes?
by Paw Reyes
Summary: Luna tiene frío y no encuentra sus guantes; ya buscó por todos lados... excepto en el baño de niñas del segundo piso: una vez encontro su mochila ahí, asi que decide ir a buscar. Respuesta para el Reto de Año Nuevo del foro The Ruins y regalo de cumpleaños a mi amiga Ariana Lewis.


**¡Hola! jajaja, bueno aquí vengo con otro one-shot. Es una respuesta para un Reto (Reto de Año Nuevo, del foro The Ruins)… y un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Ariana Lewis; espero que te guste & que te la pases genial! :D. Basta de mi cháchara: ¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Dónde están mis guantes?<strong>

Luna estaba acostumbrada a que le escondieran sus cosas… los Nargles a veces se molestaban porque no les hacía caso y se vengaban de esa manera. Pero era invierno y necesitaba sus guantes, ¿Dónde podrían estar?

No estaban escondidos en la sala común, y tampoco en los baños de niñas de todos los pisos… le faltaba buscar en el del segundo piso, pero Myrtle no le caía bien. Gritaba demasiado. De todas formas terminaría yendo ahí a llorar, asi que no había problema en ir a buscar sus guantes, ¿No?

Bien. Tomo su mochila y se la puso en el hombro, camino entre los pasillos y subió las escaleras, todos estaban en sus casas, esperando la media noche para celebrar año nuevo; asi que no tenía que estar evitando a todo mundo: como siempre lo hacía.

No toco la puerta, no tenía porque. Ese baño llevaba milenios abandonado… o al menos eso creía ella. Mucha gente lo usaba por eso, porque creían que estaba vacío: que no había nadie. Para llorar, para pensar, para hacer pociones, hechizos… hasta para besarse con tu novio.

Deseaba no haberse acordado de eso, porque inmediatamente empezó a pensar en _él_. En su pelo rubio, sus ojos grises… sus labios delgados, su nariz perfilada. Cuando empezó, no pudo parar y la tristeza se apodero de ella.

No poder estar con el hombre que amas, no es nada bonito: Luna lo sabía más que nadie.

Pensó que no había porque llorar… ella quería estar con Harry, Ron y Hermione para olvidarse de él, pero no podía ir a ningún lado: ellos no estaban y no había manera de encontrarlos... Entonces pensó en que tal vez estarían hambrientos o con frio… entonces recordó el porque había ido al baño y se puso a buscar.

- ¡Myrtle! ¿Myrtle, estas ahí? ¡Myrtle! –gritó para que la fantasma viniera. Ella podía ayudarle, conocía a los que le escondían sus cosas.

- No tienes por qué gritarme, ¿Lo sabes? Vivo aquí. –le gritó la fantasma molesta.

- Perdón, no sabía que te molestaría. N-no era mi intención –tartamudeó nerviosa. No le gustaba que le gritaran, la ponía triste.

- Debes irte. –le dijo Myrtle seria.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque si. No debes estar aquí Lovegood, no hoy. –le grito desesperada. Myrtle tenía la intención de que Luna se fuese sin descubrir al que había estado ahí segundos antes… persona que ahora estaba adentro de un cubículo esperando no ser descubierto.

- ¿Qué tiene de diferente este día que el resto? –le preguntó inocente, sin comprender.

- ¡Sólo vete Luna! –grito una voz masculina.

- ¿Draco? –dijo sin voltearse. Había soñado mucho tiempo con que él dijera su nombre… ¿Al fin lo había hecho? Se volteo para comprobarlo y ahí estaba él… con esa aura de perfección rodeándolo. Pero no era el de siempre, tenía los ojos rojos: como si hubiese… estado… llorando.

- Solo vete –le dijo viendo al piso.- déjame solo, por favor.

- Pero no te quedarás solo... Myrtle estará aquí –le dijo. Está bien que Luna era inocente, pero le estaba doliendo que Malfoy prefiriese un fantasma antes que a ella- se que… tu y yo jamás hemos cruzado mucho la palabra, pero… me gustaría ayudarte.

- Nadie puede Luna –una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla del rubio… Luna no pudo resistirse más y corrió a abrazarlo.

Definitivamente Draco no se esperaba eso. Sentir los brazos calientes de Luna alrededor se su cuello, con su cuerpo pegado al suyo encajando como dos piezas de un puzzle y su aliento en su oído… era… perfecto.

No sabía que eso le faltaba, porque jamás lo había tenido. Pero al sentir a Luna asi, parecía que todos sus problemas se hubiesen ido y solo quedara el cariño que ella le daba en ese abrazo.

- Yo si puedo, te lo prometo –le dijo en el oído. No lo pensó más y antes de que se arrepintiera, rodeo la cintura de ella con sus brazos y también la abrazo.

- Eso espero Luna, eso espero –dijo llorando es su hombro.

Después de todo, si había sido un buen año… un muy buen año. Su boda, su bebé… todo había sido perfecto.

- ¿Estás lista amor? –le dijo su esposo bajando las escaleras.

- Claro. Sabes que el que se tarda milenios en el baño eres tú –le respondió en broma, con su bebe en el regazo y con sus manitas entre las suyas. Alexander tenía ya 9 meses y ambos pensaban que ya tenía edad suficiente para poder dejarlo con una niñera. No era que no lo quisieran… pero querían disfrutar de su vida en pareja y no podían ir a cenar por año nuevo con un bebé, de seguro habría demasiado ruido y él podría asustarse.

Asi que tomo su bolso y camino a la cocina, con bebe en brazos.

- No se preocupe señora Malfoy, todo estará bien. Lo prometo. –les dijo la pequeña Rose.

- No me preocupa nada Rose, se que tanto tú como tu mamá lograrán cuidar a Alex perfectamente. –rió Luna. Rose siempre se tomaba todo muy enserio, y cuando llamo a Hermione (si… la "niñera") para que cuidase de Alexander, Rose tomo el teléfono y grito emocionada "¡YO LO HAGO TÍA LUNA!". Asi que ahí estaba, dejando a su pequeño Alex en brazos de una niña de 11 años.

- Anda niña, ve a dejarlo al cuarto –le dijo Hermione por detrás. Estaba haciendo la papilla y no quería que oyese la licuadora.

- ¿Sabes que puedes usar hechizos aquí, verdad Hermione? –le dijo Draco.

- Lose… pero, soy sangre sucia y me gusta hacerlo todo a la Muggle –dijo sacándole la lengua. Aún después de varios años, Hermione seguía recordando que él la había hecho pasar muchos corajes, pero lo recordaba como algo bueno, y solía hacer muchas bromas sobre eso.

- Allá tú Muggle –le respondió igual con una sonrisa.- ¿Nos vamos? –repitió en el oído de Luna.

- Adiós Hermione… cuida a Alex, ¿Okey? –le dijo saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Luna! ¡No olvides tus guantes!

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje, bueno… supongo que esta vez no me salí tanto del tema, porque igual es el día de año nuevo… en ambos casos. Ya sé, ya se. No es bueno… pero ya que. Creo que me salió un poco Ooc y también un tanto raro… pero bueno, ustedes ya juzgarán ¡Espero sus Reviews! :D<strong>

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
